Skip Carabia
Pike Crocell Yorshk Voso Han Verrine Silk Vepar |element= Ice |partner_skill= |likes = Mahjong |dislikes = Cold Cuts |hobby = Lounge Singing }} Skip Carabia is a Siren from The Den, working with Wake Forneus and Pike Crocell in tracking down a certain escaped convict as well as Rex Kimaris. Appearance In her Mogwai form, Skip appears as a white Capricornus-like creature. Her head is goat-like and she has four ears, two on each side, with yellow bands around each one. She has yellow horns that protrude from the top of her head. She has a fuzzy, brown mane around her neck that flares up to her back. The hooves on her arms are yellow. Her bottom half is fish-like with blue scales. The "belt" and the tips of her tail are a lighter blue. Her blue eyes have horizontal pupils and the inside of her mouth is blue. Skip's humanoid form has fluffy brown hair with her bangs parted at the front. Her four ears are still visible in this form and dangle at the sides of her head. She wears a low ponytail that reaches past her thighs. She wears a one-piece white swimsuit, with an orange tie at the front, tucked into a blue pencil skirt with a yellow trim and white frills. Her arms are covered in blue gloves with a hoof-like design around the wrists. She wears brown stockings with yellow slip-on shoes. She retains her horizontal pupils in this form. Personality Skip is a vindictive individual, with her main anger directed towards humans for what they did to Solum. She tries to maintain a dignified attitude and gets nervous whenever she breaks this facade. She can be easily irritated over little things. She has a tendency of being forgetful when it comes to things that she feels doesn't concern her. Skip can be very nasty towards anybody she deems an adversary, often taunting them and calling them names. She's vain and somewhat obsessed in the way she carries herself, and believes herself to be the cutest Mogwai from the Den. She dislikes showing weakness, even towards people she is particularly close to. Skip comes from a big family and takes pride in having many brothers that can protect her and attack people that bother her. The only person Skip shows true fear towards is Yorshk Voso, her troop's supervisor. Skip's determined nature is what allowed her rise ranks in the Den militia. Despite everything, Skip can be calmed easily and can even shift her attitude towards being good if prompted to by someone she trusts. Story History Skip was once a lounge singer in a fancy bar in Mt. Phrost with her partner Silk. She also met, and befriended, the bartender Wake before the two were drafted into the militia during the war. Skip eventually rose to the rank of Major. At some point after the war Skip and the other members of the Terror Trio are sent out to retrieve Nyx after her escape from Den Castle. In HEARTBEAT Skip encounters Rex in Solburg Tunnel while searching for Nyx and corners her along with the other trio members; however before they can bring her back Eve, Klein, and Troz arrived. Once Troz transforms into her Cerberus form the trio flee out of fear of fighting her in such a cramped space. Relationships Wake Forneus - Skip's main partner in their troop. They're close friends who have known each other even before the war. Wake had worked in the same lounge Skip entertained for and they enlisted in the Den militia together. Skip often goes along with Wake's inane jokes, finding them amusing enough. Wake sacrifices half of her core to save Skip when Nyx attacks her, denoting that Wake deeply cares for her. The feeling is proven to be mutual as it's revealed that they eventually spawn an egg together. Pike Crocell - Skip's main teasing victim. Pike often bickers with Skip due to Pike being more level-headed and wanting to stay professional about their job, while Skip becomes easily heated and berates Pike for slowing things down. However, when Luca and Chip try to bad-mouth Pike, Skip retaliates saying that only she and Wake are allowed to tease Pike, much to Pike's chagrin. Eventually, Skip does ease up on Pike and end up living in her Conjurer's barn alongside Wake. Yorshk Voso - Skip's supervisor and the only person she's afraid of. When Skip gets too riled up, Pike will often bring up Yorshk which successfully instills fear into Skip immediately. It's later seen that Yorshk often punishes all of them collectively, but Skip seems to hate it the most, considering her small size compared to the other two makes her more vulnerable to Yorshk's punishments. Her brothers are also employed as Yorshk's underlings and are very much afraid of her as well. Silk Vepar - She was Skip's old singing partner back in the Den when they worked at a lounge together. Skip states that Silk is the only one who can match her singing voice properly, and refuses to sing with anyone else. Silk seems to be afraid of her, but this may be due to Skip's strong personality. Skip also doesn't show any disdain towards Silk for not fighting in the war and mostly speaks fondly of her. Trivia *Skip is the smallest Siren seen in the game. *While Skip's child looks more like her, it has more ears and an octopus-like bottom-half instead of the usual Siren tail. This may be due to Skip inheriting half of Wake's core. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Ice